The Seven Years
by SSGScarlettShinzo
Summary: (Complete) Rayne has been outcasted from Earth, and has been a nomad ever since Cell was defeated. But now, he returns, with a new companion. What hijinks shall ensue? will the Fuschorians live on? Find out in the new Dragon Ball Story 'The Seven Years'
1. Fuschoria's Downfall

3 Years After Cell's Death

Rayne awoke in a prison Cell, a sight he had become all too familiar with once he had become a nomadic spirit. 2 and a half years He was imprisoned here, but that was about to change. He stood up and looked around, seeing creatures that he had become all too familiar with. This time, though, the elderly creature, the wisest of the group, had grim news. "Oh poor soul from a distant land, today marks the day of death!" Rayne rubbed his head and stood up. "What Does that mean?" The elderly creature motioned for him to come forward and look out of the cell bars. What Rayne saw was immoral. Groups of prisoners were being executed without a second thought, and it was soon going to be Rayne's group's turn. "What? How can they do this? It's not right!" He elderly creature sighed and walked back to the middle of the room. "I'm afraid that this is the way the monarchy is run on Fuschoria." Rayne was visibly upset by this, and vowed to make it right, by staging a prison breakout.

Rayne charged up what small energy he could and blasted off the cell door, the cellmates he had rushing out and trampling the guards, while others released the rest of the prisoners and stormed the main gates. Rayne hobbled through the halls of the prison before he was caught by the monarch known as Yjorgans. He gave a valiant effort, but in the end he was barely able to escape with his life, since he was fitted internally with a power limiter when he arrived, not allowing him to use his full power, but rather an atomically small fraction of it. He hobbled throughout the halls for a little longer before he made it outside of the prison, meeting up with a strong Fuschorian he had staged this with. "Ah, yes! Today is the day we Fuschorians are set free! No longer shall we be chained with imprisonment!" Rayne laughed and followed the creature to pods everyone were using to escape the planet. Sadly, only Rayne's worked, and the rest were massacred on Fuschoria.

Rayne and the Fuschorian named Irganese reflected on the Two and a half years that they had spent in the prison, while Rayne reflected more on Irganese's race as a whole. A weird bunch they were. The smallest they were were about 7 feet tall, and 250 pounds, while the largest they could become was 15 feet tall, and roughly 500 pounds. Any weight they accumulated was immediately transferred into muscle, and they all either had no hair, or little Amounts of hair. Their skin colours ranged from pitch black to bold red, and everything in between. Their sclera were green, and their pupils can be any colour from the damn rainbow.

Now, Irganese specifically was a peculiar Fuschorian, as he was only about Rayne's height, being roughly 5 feet and 11 inches, and weighed only about 180 pounds. His skin was a dark purple, and his pupils were also this shade of purple. He had about the same amount of hair that Rayne had, albeit a different style to it. Most importantly, his Scleras were not green, but mostly red. To most races, the defining feature of a Fuschorian is their height and Sclera, but Irganese had neither, so he was mainly outcasted by his fellow Fuschorians. That's when Rayne's thought was interrupted by Irganese.

"Hey, Rayne. Where are we going to go now? My planet is going to be destroyed! We can't just let Yjorgans destroy it!" Rayne held out his hand, almost as to silence the man. "Listen, we must plan first. This cannot stand, for I know what it's like to have things you love taken away from you. But first, we must go to a place called Earth and remove this power limiter. I can help you myself from there." Irganese seemed a bit skeptical of this, since he isn't exactly trusting of anyone other than Rayne. "Are you sure about this? I mean, we can't really rely on anyone but ourselves, can we?" Rayne smirked and sat back in his chair, staring off through the window in the pod.

"Well, kid, I believed the same thing. For fifty long years, I had been a hunter, tracking down the deadliest space emperor ever known to this universe, named Frieza. I trusted no one, and made no friends. The only thing I did was pretend, I acted friendly towards those I wanted help from, then I would cast them away like scraps until I moved onto the next group. This repeated until I tracked down Frieza to a place called Namek. Even in the moments leading up to Frieza's downfall on that planet, the group I met there I had planned on using, but something inside of me conflicted, and it didn't turn out that way. Next thing you know, I'm on Earth and helping a group of fighters defeat a 'Perfect' enemy. I did, and now I'm a nomad, happening to have ended up on your planet. You see, things never turn out the way you expect them to, I'd always keep that in mind if I were you."

Irganese looked at Rayne with wonderment, before looking out the window as well. "That's a powerful story Rayne, and I'm sure that things won't end badly for me." Rayne chuckled and leaned back, preparing to sleep. "You may be right, you may not be. Who knows? Now let's rest, it'll be a long time before we arrive at Earth." And with that, they slept until they arrived at Earth.


	2. Yjorgans is on the right side?

A long journey was had for the Two poor souls, but they finally made it after three months. They crash landed in the wastelands, and exited the pod rather slugishly. Irganese was the first to leave, followed by Rayne. They climbed out of the crater the pod made, and looked around for a moment. "Well, here we are, Irganese. I called this planet home for a long time, and now, I feel as strange to it as when I first got here." Irganese stared at Rayne, a confused look on his face. Rayne began walking in one direction, while Irganese followed. They eventually got to capsule corporation, and Rayne stopped on the yard. Irganese noticed this, and stopped with him, asking what was wrong.

"Something's off, I just know it. I don't know what, but it feels wrong being here..." Irganese smiled and put his hand onto Rayne's shoulder. "I'm sure they'd be at least indifferent to your appearance, worst case is you leave, best case is they accept you back." Rayne sighed and nodded, walking towards the door again. He opened it and walked inside to the main desk. "Huh, they did some big renovating here. Anyway, excuse me ma'am. I'm here to see Bulma." The lady behind the desk responded quite nicely, as if she didn't know who exactly she was in the presence of. "Right away sir." She pressed a pager and told Bulma that there were 2 men wanting to see her. She allowed them to come in, and the two waved off to the woman as they entered the room Bulma was in.

"Heya Bulma, long time no see, eh?" Bulma looked up from her computer, shocked as to how Rayne was back on Earth. She leapt from her chair and pulled them into the room, locking the door behind them. "Rayne! What are you doing here? Didn't Goku banish you years ago?" Rayne nervously chuckled and rubbed his head. "Well, yeah, but I'm only here because you're the smartest person I know. I need you to remove something that was implanted in me when I was imprisoned on Fuschoria." Bulma was curious, so she obliged, but only because she had never even heard of Fuschoria, or their technology for that matter.

She took Rayne to her operating room and began sciencing him, soon being able to remove the limiter with ease. Afterwards, Rayne felt completely rejuvenated, give or take a few breaths of air now and again. He stood up from the table and stretched. As he did so, Bulma began questioning him. "So Rayne, where are you off to next? You can't stick around for a bit? Maybe see Goku again?" Rayne smiled and shook his head. "In his own words, they didn't trust my power, so I'm doing them a favour by staying as far away as possible." Bulma sighed and shook her head, turning back to turn off her equipment before she heard a beeping sound. She examined everything on her desk before she picked up the limiter.

"Rayne! This is a tracker as well! That technology is easy to detect, but why would the hi-tech Fuschorians use such a primitive piece of technology?" Irganese spoke up, with fluidity and no hesitation. "Well it's very simple really, we take advanced technology and use it to mask simple technology. The simple stuff works, but its easily detectable, so we compound varying levels of technology for the most success." This last sentence he said under his breath. "It's quite obvious you have no problem detecting it." Rayne looked at him for a moment, before the Earth began rumbling. Irganese and Rayne ran outside to see an alien spacecraft land. Irganese immediately recognised it. "Rayne! That's Fuschorian! Yjorgans has found us!"

Rayne prepared to fight as the monarch stepped from his spaceship. "Ah, I've finally found you two. It's peculiar as to why you'd pick a backwater planet such as Earth, but no matter, this planet shall be your grave, Irganese!" Rayne stepped forward, holding his arm out in front of Irganese and Bulma. "What do you want with us, Yjorgans? Just let us be, we've gotten away fair and square, that's Fuschorian law, right?" Yjorgans laughed, and took of his cape. "I'm not Fuschorian, Rayne. You seem to not understand that."

Rayne gasped, as he was entirely convinced that he was, as he looks nearly identical to a Fuschorian.

"I am a being from beyond, you should know that. You didn't sense my godly ki?" Rayne chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't think 'God' when I sensed it. More like 'Underling'" Yjorgans scowled at his joke, seeming to not be amused by it. "Listen, Rayne. You need to give me the Fuschorian. He will become a nuisance even to you." Rayne looked at Irganese, who denied this accusation. Since Rayne had been locked up with this person for about 3 years now, he believed him over the tyrannical ruler.

"I'll pass, Yjorgans. Go home." The Tyrant scoffed, and walked back to his ship. "I'm coming for you both. This is for the greater good of the universe, Rayne. You don't understand." And with that, Yjorgans left Earth, leaving Rayne and Irganese wondering what to do. "Rayne! How do you plan on beating this guy? We have no chance!" Rayne thought for a moment, but then turned to Bulma. "Hey, does Goku still live at his old house?"


	3. Rayne's a Necromancer now!

Rayne and Irganese arrived at Goku's house, stopping outside. "Let me take care of this Irganese, I'll try to convince him to help us." Rayne nodded and walked up to the door, knocking on it. There was a sudden silence, Rayne's nerves beginning to spike a bit, but he kept composure as the door opened.

Goku saw Rayne, and immediately lost his playful tone. "What brings you back to Earth, Rayne?" Rayne cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Well, there's actually someone that has the ability to destroy the universe coming to Earth and we kinda need assistance in stopping him because he can take on entire armies by himself and we are literally only two people?" Goku looked back to see Chi-Chi and Gohan in the kitchen, then stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Alright. I'm in." Rayne looked shocked, as he was convinced that Goku wouldn't do it. "Wait, what the hell? Why are you agreeing so easily?" Goku smiled and looked over to Irganese. "Well, it's very simple really. I want to see how strong this guy really is. The fight is intriguing enough for me." Rayne sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Well, in that case, we should train. But, more importantly, we should train Irganese. He isn't exactly as strong as us, and he needs to be able to be on his own soon." Goku agreed, and soon they were all off to the lookout.

They decided that Goku would train Irganese, so that Rayne could spend more time rediscovering the power he once held at the Cell games. He couldn't figure out how to reawaken that power, but he knew that he needed it to defeat Yjorgans. Days passed as the three of them continued training, until one day something happened. Irganese had overpowered Goku and beat him senseless, only stopping when Rayne pulled him off. "Hey! That is not what we do in sparring! You aim to defeat, not kill, understand?" Irganese stared at Rayne for a brief moment, before turning back to Goku.

"I apologise Goku. I didn't realise that I had grown that much." Goku was quickly healed by Dende. He laughed off the situation and called it the mark of a good student. "Well, Goku is a Saiyan after all. He lives combat, or at least that's what his DNA says. If he says you're good, then you must be. I'll go back over here then." Rayne headed back to the back of the lookout and sat on the edge again, staring into the empty sky. Dende soon sat next to him, being greatly curious as to who he really was, besides the guy that helped Goku defeat Frieza.

"So, Rayne was it?" Rayne lost his focus, and turned to Dende. He soon nodded and stared back out to the sky. "Well, you might not exactly remember me, but I was on the planet named Namek when you and Goku defeated Frieza." Rayne turned back to Dende, and smiled. "Well, it seems that I can save someone." His smile faded as he stared back into the sky. "You see, I'm not a person that should be looked at as some sort of hero, Because I'm not. I'm a bad person." Dende looked up to him, purely curious.

Rayne stood up and dusted off his pants. "Well, I believe that's enough for me today. I have things to do." He took a deep breath and looked down at Dende, soon looking back to the sky with a small smile on his face. "Tell Irganese and Goku I'm off to do something. I'll return in a bit." He then stepped off the lookout and fell to the ground, elegance and grace being present in his landing, not a single pebble rising. He took the next few days to search for the dragon balls. He was able to sense their energy, since years of meditation helped him be able to refine his ability to sense certain energies.

He found all of the dragon balls in roughly 3 days. When he summoned Shenron, he stared for a moment, still amazed at the fact this dragon can grant a wide variety of wishes. "Alright, my first wish." He took a deep breath and spoke swiftly. "I wish for my father to be resurrected." Shenron denied this wish. "I cannot do that. He is not dead." Rayne's face lit up. "Well, I wish to bring him here then!" Shenron denied this wish as well. "He does not want to be brought to this location." Rayne sighed and looked down. He then had an idea, and looked back at Shenron. "I wish for the ability to bring people back from the dead whenever I want!" "Is this wish correct?" Rayne confirmed, and was given the ability to revive people from the dead whenever he pleased.


	4. Training commences!

"Alright Shenron. For my second wish, I wish that the bodies of Kohlra Shinzo, Keytar Shinzo, Vanilla Shinzo, and Frostbyte Shinzo all be brought to my location." Shenron obliged, and soon all four of their dead bodies were there, except for Keytar. Only his arm was there.

With the wishes fulfilled, Shenron left Rayne. "Alright, let's see how I can work this power." He held his hands over Kohlra, and focused all of his energy to her. After a solid 15 minutes, Kohlra coughed up a bit of blood and gasped for air, surprising Rayne. Kohlra took deep breaths while sitting up, obviously not sure as to what was going on. "Kohlra! You're alive!" She looked at Rayne, and smiled brightly, tightly hugging him. "Kohlra, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I put you in that position, I'll never do it again, okay?" Kohlra nodded and hugged him tighter.

Days passed, and Rayne managed to revive the rest of his clan. He did it with much struggle though, as he was sapping his own life force in order to do so. After all was said and done, he was reduced to a shadow of his former self. He would need time to recoup while his clan prepared for the fight to come ahead. Even with low energy, he was able to help them build a somewhat sturdy home in the forest, in which Rayne would use to recoup in peace. They left Rayne with some food and drink out if he needed it, and Keytar led the group to an open field to train.

"Alright everyone, today marks the day we no longer let Rayne right our battles. We must be better, and we must be ready to take his place if, and when, he goes, alright?" Keytar was standing alone with the other three across from him. Vanilla was terrified at the though of having to fight, while Frostbyte was torn between fear and bravery. Kohlra, on the other hand, was completely aware of the scale of his words, and what weight they held. She knew that they had to train, and that Keytar was someone who could train a mouse to fight a god.

"Vanilla, Frostbyte, listen closely." The two of them turned to Kohlra, her vocal tone making them confused as well as scared. "This is serious. More serious than anything that we could ever imagine. So what I need you two to do, is work your asses off, or else we are all going to die, understand?" They held onto each other, simply staring at her. "This is an enemy that your father couldn't fight well. This is an enemy that conquers galaxies by breathing. So I need you two to get ready, because if we die, we're going to die honoring our family name, understand me?" Frostbyte looked over to Vanilla, seeing her fearfully stare at Kohlra. He stepped closer to Kohlra, and nodded confidently.

"You're right, we can't let this guy take us! He's a chump, and he's gonna go down hard!" Vanilla looked to Frostbyte, her fear slipping away. "Frost?" Frostbyte looked back and smiled at her. "This guy can't take us, you know that. Especially if Keytar is training us. He could teach a muskrat to become a god slayer. We can't lose!" Vanilla stared for a moment, but then smiled and nodded, stepping next to him.

"Alright. So, here's something." Suddenly, Keytar came at them and began attacking relentlessly, Frostbyte and Vanilla being knocked back, while Kohlra struggled to keep up with him. Their fight lasted for a bit before Vanilla and Frostbyte came at Keytar, a strong presence able to be sensed from them. Keytar reacted, accidentally blasting them with a strong beam of energy. They both hit the ground, and Kohlra took advantage of the distraction. Keytar thudded loudly, struggling to get up for a moment. Kohlra walked over, kneeling next to him and made sure he was okay.

"One thing you have to know now, Kohlra, show no mercy!" Keytar aimed up and launched a huge energy blast, launching Kohlra a long way away. Keytar stood up and dusted himself off, stretching out his limbs. Soon after, Vanilla and Frostbyte jumped in front of him, launching their own flurry of attacks. Keytar was easily dodging them at first, but then suddenly things shifted, and he was getting beaten down pretty badly. Kohlra soon joined the fray, and Keytar was entirely overwhelmed.

They finished the spar after hours and hours of fighting, everyone becoming tired from the fight. "Alright guys, that was good, but that wasn't even the beginning. We're going to continue tomorrow, and every day until he comes, we're going to train, alright?" Everyone agreed, and they headed back to the cabin.


	5. Rayne's Father Shows the Key to Godhood!

Rayne was laying on the bed, entirely exhausted from reviving his Clan. This time that he had, he used to also focus on controlling the power he had unveiled in his fight with Cell. He did this as the rest of his Clan went to train, so it was easier to focus without worrying about them right next to him. It was about 30 minutes after they left when he was visited by his father yet again. This time, though, he showed up in person.

"Rayne, you have to get up. No son of mine is going to let this simple damage take him down." His father, only known to others as Snow, had a voice that was booming and grizzly. His look, however, was not a match to his voice. He wore a small black and red gi, with wrist bands that were gold. His hair was flowing and golden, with a long beard, which was also golden. He was very muscular, and stood at at least 6 and a half feet tall.

"That took my life, man. I'm not a full god like you." Snow laughed lowly and walked over to Rayne, sitting next to him. "Well, yeah, but remember what I told you a few decades back?" Rayne groaned and turned to him. "No, you think I'd remember something like that?" Snow turned and stared at the wall, leaning back against the one that was behind him. "Well, I told you that you COULD become a true god. It just takes one simple thing. True love."

Rayne laughed heartily, groaning in pain as he slowly sat up. "You're serious? That cheesy crap is all I'd need?" Snow continued speaking without looking at him. "Well, even though it's cliche, it's still true. I was born a demigod as well, until I met your mother. We fell in love, and then I ascended to godhood." Rayne shook his head in disbelief and looked out the window. "Or maybe I have a god and mortal as parents, therefore making me a demigod. Hmm?" Snow laughed once more and stood up.

"You see, son, that may be true, but Gods have always had a mortal for a parent, nevermind which parent was a mortal. It just so happens that they were demigods before becoming a god. That make sense to you?" Rayne sighed and looked over to his father. "So, in short, I'll never be a true God, eh?" Snow looked at him with a look of confusion. "Now, we both know that isn't true. There will be someone in your life, no matter who it is, or will be, who loves you truly. And until then, stay strong my son, and don't give up." And with that, Snow disappeared out the cabin, and left Rayne alone, feeling more rejuvenated than ever.


	6. Goku and Rayne Join Forces Once More!

Keytar and the others arrived back at the cabin, only to be met with a highly different environment than what they left. "Rayne!" Kohlra ran in and saw Rayne stretching like nothing happened, and he seemed more energetic than ever before. "Heya guys! I was visited by a spectre, and now I feel better! I have a new lease on life, and I'm going to train my heart out!" Kohlra laughed, and then stopped him. "You're sure you're okay? You seem different." Rayne chuckled and walked over to the door. "Yeah, I'm completely fine. You guys go on and rest, and I'll go start my training." Suddenly, he left the cabin, leaving the rest of his Clan to rest in the cabin.

Rayne ran and ran into the forest, and he kept running until he hit a waterfall. He stopped himself before he fell, and he stared down the waterfall, it seeming to go on for ages. He looked back up, and stared out into the distance, a longing feeling driven into his heart. He then sat down and took a deep breath.

Keytar sat next to Vanilla and Frostbyte while they relaxed on the ground, Kohlra preparing a meal for the group. A little bit of silence droned over the cabin before Keytar spoke up. "You do know that since Rayne is up and well again, we're useless now, right?" Kohlra stopped what she was doing, and looked back at Keytar, before turning back to the food and continuing to cook. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. If we all train extremely hard, we'll be competent." Keytar chuckled and stood, walking over to Kohlra. "Why lie to yourself? It's hopeless to deny it." Kohlra took a deep breath and looked over to him, speaking quietly. "Listen, don't you think I know that? I'm just trying to keep optimism up for us all, because there's no use in being down all the time." Keytar sighed and shook his head, walking back over to Vanilla and Frostbyte.

Rayne was doing some form of yoga on the top of the waterfall, training to relax his emotions and control them more consistently. He had been going for a few hours, before he was visited by someone. Goku had appeared behind him, and called out to him. "Hey, Rayne. I have to talk with you about something." Rayne turned around and stared at Goku. "What is it Goku? I didn't expect you to come find me like this." Goku chuckled and walked a little more towards him. "Well, I didn't expect to be here either, but I realised something. I don't exactly know who we're fighting. Could you fill me in?"

Everyone sat down at the table, each having the food Kohlra cooked for them. Except Keytar. He had a bottle of water. "Alright everyone, today was a good day, and tomorrow will be better. So, with that said, does anyone have any words?" Vanilla timidly raised her hand, and looked down. "Yes dear? What's on your mind?" Vanilla rubbed her arm, and continued looking away as she responded. "Well, I was wondering, why can't I do any cool stuff like you guys can? I mean, you have the blonde hair that you can change into, Keytar is a very good leader, Frost is funny, and father is really really strong. Why can't I do anything like that?" Kohlra looked away for a moment, racking her brain trying to find an answer.

Before she was able to, though, Frostbyte spoke up. "What do you mean, Vanilla?" She perked her head up and looked at him, while Kohlra did the same. "I might be funny, Key-bro over there might be a good leader, ma over there might be able to change her hair colour, and dad might be really strong, but none of that would matter if you weren't here!" Vanilla looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Frostbyte chuckled and turned towards her a little more. "I mean, yeah we all have our noticeable characteristics, but yours is better than all of ours. You're a docile and loving person, and none of us can compete with that! You keep the love here! You know, when you're able to." Vanilla smiled shyly and looked down, turning back towards the table. "I guess that's alright, thanks Frost." Frostbyte laughed and sighed happily. "No problem, sis. Gotta call it how I sees it."

The conversation was just finishing up as they entered a cave underneath the waterfall. "Wow. So, we're fighting a galactic emperor?" The air stayed silent for a moment, before Goku began laughing. "Ah, don't worry, buddy. We've fought a galactic emperor before, we can do it again!" Rayne sighed and rubbed his head. "No, Goku, you don't understand. This guy is not like Frieza. He is way more powerful than either one of us could imagine. There's a planet named Fuschoria were the Inhabitants are god-like, and he walked in and conquered the planet, without breaking a sweat even!" Goku's smile faded slightly, and he looked at Rayne intensely. "Well, you're serious about this, aren't you?" Rayne took a deep breath and looked out of the opening in the cave.

"I wouldn't have come back to Earth if I wasn't. I vowed to myself to stay away, and only return for dire emergencies." He then turned around and looked back at Goku with an entirely serious face. "This is that emergency. He threatens the integrity of our universe." Goku took a deep breath, and then nodded. "I know of a place where we can train effectively. We can get an entire year in one day." Rayne smiled at Goku and responded confidently. "Well, lead the way buddy."


	7. Vanilla Has Been Taken!

Everyone had returned to the sleeping quarters for the night, as they needed to be well rested. Even with that in mind, Vanilla could not sleep, as the words that Frostbyte said kept ringing in her head, like a pleasant little tune. She finally decided to get up and sneak out while everyone was asleep to find a place she could think privately. She found a neat little waterfall, one different than the one Rayne found, and she sat over the edge, looking off into the distance. A bit of time passed before someone called out to her from behind.

Goku and Rayne had finally gotten to the top of the lookout, where they met Mr. Popo and Dende. Goku asked them if they could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to which Dende obliged, letting Goku and Rayne train. They could not, however, train to their fullest, as Rayne was still suffering from the effects of the power limiter. They trained endlessly, the only breaks that they took were for sleep, if someone could not physically go on, and to eat.

Vanilla turned around, but saw nobody. She initially ignored the voice, but it kept getting more persistent, and louder. She finally stood up and looked into the direction of the voice. She slowly stepped towards it, before a figure, about 8 feet tall, jumped out of the bushes and attacked her, little resistance being given by Vanilla. The figure quickly subdued her, and took her away, leaving the rest of her family unaware as to what happened. The figure was determined to let them know as well, as they were left with a little gift. The figure left a torn piece of her clothes, and a note reading: "If you wish to see your child again, bring the Fuschorian to me, or else she will suffer," Before taking her away.

Rayne and Goku trained vigorously, Goku easily outclassing Rayne, since he was still under the effects of the power limiter. One day during training, they sat down and stared into the chamber, both of them exhausted. "This would be more useful if I could use more power, but I can't." Goku laughed and patted him on the back. "Hey, I'm getting stronger here anyway, so it's alright." Rayne laughed and layed back, before Goku sprung up and walked over to his bed. "Hey, there are these things called Senzu beans, it helps restore your energy, would you like some?" Rayne stood up and looked at him baffleingly. "Are you serious? You waited until now to tell me about them?" Goku nervously laughed and pulled one out of the bag. "Here, take one." He then tossed one to Rayne, who caught it and chomped it down quickly. As he swallowed, he felt some energy come back, although it wasn't as much as he thought. "Ah, that's good. Let's go again!" Goku smiled and dashed towards him, beginning a larger battle.

Kohlra and the others awoke to a missing Vanilla, which immediately got Kohlra to panic. She hopped up from her bed, and ran around the house looking for her, not finding anything, before going outside. "Vanilla! Where are you baby girl? Vanilla!" Kohlra prepared to run into the forest, before Keytar stopped her. "Don't do it. She's been kidnapped." Kohlra's look shifted from panic to fear. "What do you mean kidnapped? Who took her?" Keytar sighed and brought Kohlra back into the house with him, showing her the note.


	8. A Return to Fuschoria?

Vanilla awoke in a weird room on a soft bed. There was a large cylindrilic machine in the corner, and she was wearing a unique outfit, which consists of a one piece suit that's coloured dark blue with green highlights. She tried to get her bearings together, but before she could, a figure walked into the room.

Rayne and Goku left the time chamber after a full day of training, and each had gotten much stronger than before. Goku had reached an entire new level of Super Saiyan, one that could surpass even a fully powered Super Saiyan, while Rayne had achieved a new level he never knew could exist, a level past his Shadow Rage form, something much greater...

"So, some guy that we don't even know took our sweet little girl, and wants Rayne? What issue does he have with Rayne? Why did he have to take our little girl?" Kohlra was on the verge of breaking down. She had come to love the clan as her own family, so she would do anything to save them, even if it meant dying again.

The room was dark, so Vanilla only had his voice to try to identify the man, although she didn't recognise the voice. "Hello there, Ma'am. I want not to alarm you, so please stay calm as I speak to you, okay?" Vanilla, full of fear, but not wanting to spark any unnecessary conflict, obliged as the man spoke to her. "So, you may be wondering where you are. Well, if you are, I'll go ahead and tell you, so you're not in the dark, so to speak. You are aboard my ship, and I am using you to get your father. While, yes, you have nothing to do with this, I am only using you to get to him. I do not want to harm you, but I understand what your father does not. He cannot be allowed to roam the Universe, he is far too powerful." Vanilla stuttered through her response, but got it out nonetheless. "I-I'm glad that you d-don't want to hurt me, b-but you're wrong about my father. H-he doesn't want to hurt anyone who d-doesn't deserve it." The figure laughed lowly, and walked to the door, stopping before he left. "Yjorgans isn't even strong enough to defeat him. You have no idea of his true power." The figure left the room after speaking this last message.

Dende was highly surprised at the new power he sensed off of the two as they exited the time chamber. He would've commended them, but Kohlra and the others arrived soon after they left the time chamber. "Rayne!" Kohlra yelled for him as she ran to him, soon pulling him into a very emotional embrace. "Jeez, Kohlra, you alright? What's wrong?" She attempted to respond, but her emotions, plus her face being buried in his clothes, prohibited her words from being understandable. "Hang on, slow down hun, what's wrong?" Keytar responded this time, as he wasn't keen to let her garbled response go twice. "Some person kidnapped Vanilla, and wants you." Rayne's expression went from worried to furious. "Where is he?" Keytar pulled up the note and showed him the location. "He's on a planet, named Fuschoria."


	9. The Final Confrontation is at Hand!

Rayne and the others arrived on Fuschoria after a very lengthy trip. The trip had been a great learning opportunity though, as Rayne trained his family as he did Goku, so Kohlra had finally been able to fully master her super form, and the others had gotten exponential power increases, Frostbyte even getting a new form after being under intense pressure from Rayne's Shadow Rage form, and Goku's new Super Saiyan form. This new form looked similar to Frieza's final form, with a few colour differences, but a major difference. He had a face mask-type thingy, which was coloured dark blue. Where Frieza's skin would be white, his was a diamond blue, and where Frieza's skin (?) Would be purple, his was a deep blue. Frostbyte's eyes also turned a deeper purple, and he could easily match Rayne's Shadow Rage form.

Vanilla walked to the dinner hall, as she had been summoned by Yjorgans. She walked into the hall, now dawning a very poppy pinkish dress. As she stepped into the hall, Yjorgans and his staff stood. "Ah, I see you fancy the dress I provided. I am happy you like it." Vanilla looked down, trying not to let him now she enjoyed that small little compliment. She walked over to the table and sat down, Yjorgans following suit after. This was her fourth time there, and her time as a prisoner wasn't all bad. She was well kept, and wasn't tortured, although she would get visits from the figure from time to time. This time, though, the figure showed up early.

As they landed, everyone was prepared for the worst, since the stories that Rayne had told all seemed to be true. The planet was a war-torn planet, and banners of Yjorgans were plastered everywhere. "He's most likely in the capital, and that's where he'll die." The rest of the group followed Rayne, his expression becoming more and more rageful, yet determined. A group of officers stopped them as they marched to the capital. "Excuse me, sir, but you are all not allowed to be-" before the officer could finish, Rayne smacked all of them away with a gust of energy, acting like wind. "I am, and your leader will finally face his justice."

"Ah, hello my darling! It's so good to see you and our oh so humble leader getting along." Yjorgans leapt from his chair, his soldiers forming a wall between him and the figure. "Who the hell are you? What quarrel do you have with me?" The figure laughed and stepped closer, prompting the soldiers to ready their weapons. This was no threat to the figure, however, and he simply smacked them away, leaving Yjorgans and Vanilla entirely shocked. "You see, us Fuschorians are a race of brutes, vultures if you will.. Power is not handed to us, we take it when our "Leader" is at his weakest, and right now..." The figure stepped into a small beam of light, revealing his red eyes. "Right now is the most opportune time to take that power."

Rayne kicked down the door, surprising the royal guards with a barrage of energy attacks from him and his clan. They were no match for this surprise attack, and all of them were wiped out. Rayne led his clan to the royal hall, and stopped before he opened the door, the harsh memories of what they did to him beaming into his mind. "Guys, what he did to us over those few years, is unforgivable, you understand that, right?" The others looked amongst each other, but came to an agreement that they did understand. "Good. So when we come into here, I want you all to get Vanilla to safety before coming back to battle, alright? She's not nearly strong enough to survive a full battle between us and him." Kohlra firstly objected to this, but then realised what he said to be true, and agreed to take her back. And with that agreed upon, he kicked down the door.


	10. The True Villain Revealed!

Rayne walked into the hall, to see Vanilla, Yjorgans, and a BUNCH of dead soldiers to the left of the room. He immediately went to call out to Yjorgans, before something caught his eye to the right of the room. It was a figure, which had only his red eyes visible. "Rayne! What are you doing here?" Yjorgans was curious to see the rest of Vanilla's family here, but he also expected it. "Why, they're here for the slaughter, Yjorgans. You see, I'm going to take down every single person that could threaten my reign as emperor of Fuschoria, and that includes you, Rayne." The figure's voice had turned into a low, growly, and demonic voice, which left Yjorgans petrified. The figure finally stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

What was revealed was a creature to horrid for even Rayne to say what it was. It stood at 11 feet tall, had entirely red eyes with black centres, spiky and deformed wings sprouted from the creatures back, it's mass was easily quadruple that of a healthy Fuschorian, and his skin was a very demonic shade of purple. His clothes were tattered and torn, most likely from the transformation. He gave a devilish smile, his abyssal teeth staring at everyone who dared to stare back at it. "What in God's name are you?" The creature laughed and stepped forward some more, his footsteps now being loud thuds. "I am what you would call..." His voice turned to a familiar one, and gave Rayne a boost in his furiousity. "...Irganese." Rayne stepped forward and spoke to his clan, his eyes not moving away from Irganese's for a second. "Take Vanilla, Yjorgans, and anyone else worth saving, and get off of this godforsaken planet. Irganese is mine."

Kohlra and Goku, of course, objected to this, as they knew Rayne would be no match for him, but Frostbyte and Keytar objected for different reasons. They felt the training would be worthless if only Rayne fought Irganese. "No, he will surely have allies on this planet, he spoke of them to me while we were imprisoned. The data is on the ship, so go and find them, so this can be stopped once and for all." Gpku was upset by this as he was highly eager to fight Irganese with his new power. "Don't worry Goku, these allies may be stronger than this weakling." They all obliged, and quickly grabbed Vanilla, rushing out of the hall, leaving Rayne to deal with his former ally.

The Shinzo Clan, Goku, and Yjorgans ran through the streets, quickly returning to the spaceship they took to get to Fuschoria. "Alright, Vanilla, we need you to get onto the computer and look for that data, okay?" Yjorgans interrupted her with a concern. "How do you plan to find the specific locations? Surely It can't be that accurate with only a list of names?" Kohlra turned around and walked up to him, slapping him and pinning him against the wall. "All the things I want to do to you, all the things I've planned to do, and for what? A simple lure to get Rayne? Is that it!?" She slammed him against the wall as she asked, which made even Keytar decide it was enough to pull her back and take her to Vanilla. Keytar walked back over to Yjorgans, and asked him a question. "Do you know anything useful? Because if not, I'll let her go berserk on you." Yjorgans nervously began to sweat, but insisted he was useful, which peaked Keytar's interest.

Irganese and Rayne stared each other down, Both of them much more powerful than when they last met, and each with new strengths. "You have not witnessed my full power. Prepare for your end, Irganese." Irganese laughed, and a quarter of a second later, Rayne was knocked across the room.

Vanilla had found the names, but sure enough, there wasn't locations. Yjorgans recognised the names, and called them out. "Hey, those are notorious criminals. It makes sense that they'd be on this list." Keytar looked over to him and asked "What crimes did they commit?" Yjorgans responded nonchalantly. "Oh, they commited mass genocide. By nuclear powered attacks." Keytar looked back to Goku, who had a big smile on their face. "Well? Let's go get them guys!" Keytar sighed. "Are they still imprisoned?" Yjorgans nodded and stepped up to the computer. "I'll go ahead and take us there." With the assistance of Vanilla, Yjorgans flew them to the Prison.

Rayne stood up from the rubble, and groaned loudly. As he did so, Irganese dashed in from the opposite side of the hall, and grabbed Rayne by his throat, lifting him off the ground. "You were a rather fun subject, although it's sad that you must be destroyed now." Irganese immediately threw him into another wall, leaving him injured. Rayne stood slowly, clutching his stomach. "Well, that may be true in your own little universe, but for mine, it ends differently. Irganese laughed and stepped forward. "Of course it is. In this universe, I kill you and your Clan." Rayne let his hand dangle, as he stared deeply at Irganese, before beginning to laugh like a madman.

The group arrived at the prison, and began to search the cell blocks immediately, easily being able to get around due to Yjorgans' position of power. They finally got to one last cell block, finding the group in the living quarters, relaxing. "Hey! You!" The entire group turned around and saw the Clan, Kohlra and Goku immediately powering up to their full power.

Irganese lost his dark smile, only to be replaced by confusion. "What? What are you laughing at? Fight me with what honour you have left!" Rayne continued laughing, falling to his knees and hunching over with laughter. Irganese was unsettled by this, and walked over to him, kicking him while he's down, Rayne only laughing at this. "Stop laughing! Get up and fight me!" He kicked Rayne one last good time before picking him up in a one handed chokehold. "I will make your last moments moments of suffering!" Rayne continued to laugh, before he disappeared from Irganese's grip.

An all out war occurred from the gang and the Shinzo Clan. The battle began outside, and went through the entire city. Buildings were being destroyed by the impacts of the attacks and bodies hitting the buildings. Frostbyte easily dealt with his member, leaving him nothing but a pile of ashes. Vanilla and stayed in the ship, and became the eyes and ears of the Shinzo Clan. Keytar also smited his enemy rather quickly, going along with Frostbyte to help Goku and Kohlra.


	11. Shadow Rage Outclassed?

Irganese turned around to see a lowly chuckling Rayne, a slow black aura coming around him. "Well, you're going to see power at it's finest. That laughing was only a ploy, I'm shocked you fell for it. There's something else that you don't know about me. I have more power than you could ever know. And now, you'll get to witness it." And with that said, the black aura encased him, and his eyes glowed deathly red. He dashed forward and went for an attack, Irganese barely blocking it. They began trading blows back and forth, the battle raging greatly throughout the hall. Irganese caught one great blow, but immediately traded one back and launched Rayne across the hall again. Rayne groaned loudly as the aura faded, leaving him heavily drained.

Irganese laughed and blasted out of the roof, creating a large death ball once he reached a peak height. Rayne finally got up and hobbled over to the hole, seeing the ball of energy. "Well, I guess that he knows how he's going to lose, haha!" Rayne began involuntarily laughing maniacally, and dashed up to Irganese. Before he could finish the death ball, he noticed Rayne's red aura dashing towards him. "You'll not stop me! If I can't rule, then I'll kill!" He laughed and shot it down, Rayne's own maniacal laughter clashing with Irganese's. The death ball went entirely around Rayne, but also hit the planet, and blasted an enormous hole into the planet.

Kohlra was soon joined by Frostbyte and Keytar, one gang member left. Before any of them could engage him, the planet shook, and the the liquid innards of the planet began spewing out, causing the remaining citizens to panic, and flee to their escape pods, which were luckily repaired from the last time they were there. Kohlra and the others were only momentarily stunned by this, as they immediately returned their focus to the gang member. "Hey, what's the big idea? You're all going to attack me when I'm defenseless?" Kohlra smiled at him and nodded. "Well, to be honest, you killing all of those people, were they defenseless?" The gang member looked around and nervously shrugged, before taking a massive group energy blast to the face.

Irganese was surprised by the way Rayne completely ignored his death ball, but was even more surprised by what Rayne had turned into whenever he emerged from the death ball. Rayne was entirely covered in a scarlett red aura, his eyes were black, and there was a sadistic esque smile painted across his face in the same black aura that replaced his eyes. "Ooooohhhh, Irganeeeseeee." There was a lowly laugh audible while he spoke, as well as his voice sounding like his own, with a shrieking one layered on top of it.

Kohlra and the others stood over the final gang member, simply being reduced to ashes by the group. They only took a moment to reflect, before hurrying back to the ship to see Vanilla and Yjorgans huddling around the computer. "Guys quick! We need to get out of here!" Yjorgans nodded and turned to the computer to set coordinates, before Vanilla stopped him. Kohlra was shocked by this. "V-Vanilla, honey, what are you doing?" Vanilla stood and walked over to the hatch, seeing the planet in ruins from it's inner magma. "Father never gave up on me, he came for me when I was taken, we can't just leave him!" Vanilla began to run outside, before Goku stopped her. "Listen, your father is a strong warrior, I'm sure he could take this guy on his own, but if you would like, I can go and help him?" Vanilla looked up at him and stared, before nodding and timidly walking back in and to Kohlra. And with that said, Goku instant transmissioned over to where Rayne was.

"What in God's name are you?" Rayne seemed to teleport up next to him, which made Irganese jump back. "God can't save you, because he's going to kill you!" Suddenly, Goku landed right next to him, jumping back after seeing Rayne. "Wow! That's, uh, that's the new power you got, huh?" Rayne turned towards Goku, his smile unsettling him. "Yes it is, and now Irganese will witness it." And with that, he dashed towards Irganese at mach 25, beginning the end for him.


	12. The Climactic Ending!

Rayne began dashing to and from Irganese, landing annoying, yet effective, blows, easily out matching Irganese's speed. Rayne was toying with the creature, finding some sick sadistic pleasure in watching him slowly die. The toying went on for a bit before Rayne stopped with Irganese on the brink of death. "Listen, this isn't the end! It's only going to get worse for you from here!" And with that, Irganese began twisting and shifting, a purple aura covering him. When he was finished, the creature turned into an even more maldeformed abomination of hell. He had larger, more demonic wings, he grew horns the size of a broadsword, his physical form grew an extra 70%, and his skin turned purple, his eyes now becoming red.

Rayne laughed at this, still believing that he would be able to defeat him without an issue. He went in for another attack, but Irganese was able to predict his movements, and dodged it. Rayne continued to try to attack him, but Irganese had seemed to develop the ability of telepathy, and was reading every move Rayne was planning on doing. He continued this until Irganese grabbed Rayne, and began wailing on him, heavily damaging him and letting him slowly seep out of his Lunatic Rage form. Goku noticed this and charged Irganese, knocking him away and catching Rayne, lowering him down to a piece of land.

Rayne had fallen unconscious, and only came to when Goku was almost defeated by Irganese. Rayne perked up as he saw Irganese standing over a crippled Goku. "No! Goku!" Rayne stood agonisingly slow as he felt a new power rise up inside of him. He began breathing heavier, and heavier, the memories and words of his clan ringing in his ear. "THAT'S ENOUGH IRGANESE!!!" He let out a loud roar, and suddenly, he was encased in a blue aura, his eyes turning a vibrant shade of pink. "It's time for your end, Irganese." And with that, he dashed towards Irganese, easily catching him with a humongous right hook, unveiling his new Psychological Rage form.

Irganese crashed to the ground, and looked up to Rayne after a period of confusion. "What!? Why couldn't I read your attack!?" Rayne chuckled and brushed his nose. "It's simple, I'm immune to any type of manipulation now. It comes with the blue." Irganese let out a loud roar of anger and dashed towards Rayne, only to be side stepped by him, and grabbed, immediately being spiked down afterwards. Rayne landed next to the highly battered foe, and shook his head in pity.

"Wow, so this was what I was waiting for? Someone who can't even beat a person who can only go at mach 4? Wow, simply pitiful." Irganese growled angrily, picking himself up from the rubble. "Fine, I'll take this entire planet with me!" He began charging up his energy, Rayne stepping back and assessing the situation. Goku landed next to Rayne, still heavily injured. "Goku! Quick! I need you to go back to the others and get them out of here! There's no time left, they can't die here!" Goku understood, and obliged to his request, instant transmissioning himself to the spaceship, leaving Rayne and Irganese to deal with themselves.

Rayne sighed and looked up to the sky. "Please get off of this planet safely." He walked towards Irganese and placed a hand on his shoulder, immediately paralyzing him, but not stopping the energy build up. "Well, listen here. In case you want to pull something, I'm gonna make sure you actually die." Irganese laughed, and continued building his energy. "You fool! You'll die too!" Rayne smiled and chuckled. "That's the idea. Neither one of us are fit for the land of the living, so we must move on to our next life. I hope that you can find yourself in the afterlife." And with that said, an explosion that took out the entire planet went off, killing Rayne and Irganese.


End file.
